


I Can See You’re Real Smart, World Class Piece of Art

by VictoriousHazelnut



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Idiots in Love, Relaxed weekend morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriousHazelnut/pseuds/VictoriousHazelnut
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning between my two favorite fictional lesbians





	I Can See You’re Real Smart, World Class Piece of Art

She stands in the door of her bedroom and watches Pippa’s entire body stretch in the slow process of waking up.

Arms reaching over her head with fists slowly uncurling and fingers hitting the headboard. Her face scrunches up all too adorably, and back arching off the bed; similar to but all together different than the night before, and her toes curl as her feet point and the lean muscles of her legs extend as far as they can.

Then she falls back to the bed, eyes still closed and a contented look crosses her face as she folds her arms over her head.

Her olive skin glows in the morning light coming in slim bands through the curtains; her golden hair is tangled and messy. She's not the perfect Pippa Pentangle; hair done, make up on, signature smile on her face. She's just Pippa, just Pipsqueak.

Hecate is enraptured as she watches. Beautiful, wonderful, clever Pippa is in her bed and happy to be there.

It’s almost too much for Hecate to believe, but the relative regularity with which they've done this has helped ease her into the beautiful feeling of security Pippa brings her.

Hecate has day dreamed about mornings like this in the past. A painful, heartsick wish that she'd never thought to actually fulfill, but here before her, in nothing but Hecate's own sheets, is Pippa Pentangle.

She looks so peaceful, Hecate thinks to herself, and her heart swells with a contentment she isn’t sure she’s ever known. The simplicity of a Sunday morning with Pippa in her bed; this one and the dozen others they’ve spent the same way this term makes her smile.

Pippa finally cracks open one lovely brown eye and catches Hecate watching her. Hecate does blush slightly, caught in her watching, but Pippa just smiles sleepily at her and reaches towards Hecate with both arms; hands opening and closing as if to grab her.

Hecate hesitates for less than a second before she steps forward and takes Pippa’s hands in her own.

Hecate isn’t certain what she expected, but to be pulled down onto the bed, right on top of Pippa, is not it.

She lands with a slight oomph, her head on Pippa’s shoulder, curled gently in Pippa's arms.

"G'Morning," Pippa mumbles, her voice hoarse with sleep, putting her cheek to the top of Hecate’s head.

"Good morning," Hecate says quietly, afraid to disturb the stillness and so begin the day and the count down to Pippa’s eventual departure. She wants the morning to stay, because the afternoon brings the loss of this easy comfort.

Pippa nuzzles into Hecate's hair, ever trying to get closer to her. "Have I ever mentioned that I’m glad you were so easy to win over?." Pippa says off hand while she plays with a few stands of Hecate's long black hair.

Hecate stiffens slightly. Her mind flicks through a thousand reasons her enthusiasm for their relationship could be seen as a deficiency from being unromantic to being over eager. 

"I dread to think the awful fool I would have made of myself trying to woo you if you hadn’t been so willing." She's trying for levity but there is a note in her voice that makes Hecate look up at Pippa's face.

Pippa wraps her arms more securely around Hecate, her voice suddenly very small, "I’m so glad you love me."

Pippa isn’t often insecure, and she allows people to see her as such even less. Hecate thinks her heart might burst as she leans up and captures Pippa’s lips. It’s slow and gentle and it’s the most sincere ‘I love you’ Hecate can give her.

"Of course I love you, Pipsqueak, how could I not?" She kisses her again briefly, gently and oh so tender, "And I am glad you love me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed  
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think


End file.
